The New Advance Wars Cards
by Yakisoba1234567890
Summary: When the COs get the new cards, things get interesting. Pretty lame, but this is my first one, so yeah...
1. Chapter 1: New Cards

This is my first one, so if they are bunched together, don't kill me! In addition, I only played the DS of Advance Wars.

The New Cards

All the COs were bunched around a table, discussing stuff. Rachel suddenly burst in the room, holding cards.

Rachel: " Our new cards are out. The only starter decks were Eagle's Sharp Speed, Jake's Hard Beat, Collin's Cheap Price, and Grimm's Power Strike. Moreover, we have some booster packs, too, like Sensei's Choppers, Sonja's Smartness, etc!"

Eagle: "Wow! I never felt so popular!"

Drake: "Are they gonna do my deck? I'm hungry, too."

Rachel: "This is all they gave us, I guess there's more coming. But I'm not too sure. And there's some 'burgers that I brought!"

Everyone ate while eating there food. As soon as they were done, Rachel was talking about the rules.

Rachel: "As you can see, this is much like Yu-gi-oh, but better. The same rules, but this time we have OUR stuff. From tanks to fighters."

Eagle: "I'll play against Jake."

Jake: "Bring it, but don't cry when you get owned."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Eagle vs Jake

Remember, I just played Advance Wars: DS and this is my first one, too.

Chapter 2

The Dual

Eagle and Jake were across from each other.

Eagle: "I'll go first; I play T. Chopper in Defense position.

T. Chopper: At:0 De: 500

And I'll set 2 cards face down. Your turn."

Jake pulled a card to his hand.

Jake: "Then I'll play anti-air.

Anti-Air: At: 550 De: 225

Jake: Now, I'll play my field card, Plain. The effect is every card that is a tank or anti-air gets the AT increased by 200! Now anti-air, attack the T. Chopper!"

Anti-Air: At: 750 De: 225

Eagle: "Grr… Fine. I'll play my Mechanism, in At: mode!

Mechanism: At: 430 De: 150

Now I equip him with Explosive from Within. It increases his AT: by 500! Now destroy the Anti-air!"

Mechanism: At: 930 De: 150

Eagle's LP: 2000 Jake's LP: 1820

Jake: "What? That's some tough luck for me. Oh well, I'll draw." He draws his most special card, his Super CO power.

Jake: "Wow! I'll play my tank, in At: mode.

Tank: At: 500 De: 400

Jake: But I'm not done yet! I play my Super CO power! It increases all my vehicles by 600 for one turn! My tank, destroy the Mechanism! And I set 3 cards."

Tank: At: 1100 De: 400

Eagle: "No!"

Eagle's LP: 1830 Jake's LP: 1820

Eagle had a grin on his face when he drew his card.

Eagle: "I play my tank."

Jake: Nuh-uh, I activate my card, Quicksand. It destroys and card with the At: higher than 500. Your tank gets destroyed."

Eagle: "Grr… Fine, I'll end my turn."

Jake picked up a card. He grinned and said, "I tribute my tank to play my Medium Tank!"

Medium Tank: Attack: 1300 De: 1000

Jake: Now Medium Tank, attack Eagle's life points directly!"

The Medium Tank fired at Eagle.

Eagle: 530 Jake: 1820

Eagle drew and grinned. He said, "Now I'll play Battle Copper."

Battle Copper: At: 550 De: 450

Eagle then said, "Now I'll equip him with Mega-Missile! It increases a flying unit by 500. Now I'll activate the second effect. It can destroy a monster whose attack is higher by 100 or less. Now it destroys your tank!"

The medium tank suddenly disappeared. Eagle then explained that when that effect happens, the Mega-Missile is destroyed as well. So then Eagle attacked Jake's life points directly.

Eagle: 530 Jake: 1270

Jake drew and played his anti-air #2. This one looked like Black Hole's Anti-air, but the effect was awesome. It's attack doubled when it fights an air unit.

Anti-air: Attack: 620 Defense: 410

Jake then attacked Eagle's copter.

Eagle: 0 Jake: 1270

Jake laughed and said to Eagle, "You just got owned."

End


	3. Chapter 3: Grimm vs Collin

Chapter 3

Black Hole Cards

Rachel started to speak. She said, "The winner is, JAKE!"

Everyone clapped and then Collin asked Grimm, "Do you want to play with me, Grimm?" Grimm started to laugh and said, "Kid, I'm too old to play with you. But I will kick you behind in this game."

Everyone heard this and started going around Grimm and Collin. They drew 5 cards and Collin went first.

"I play APC #4 in defense mode. Now I set 2 cards. Your turn".

APC #4: Attack: 0 Defense: 500

Grimm drew a card and said, "Ok, I'll play my Mechanism #3 in attack mode. Its effect is that when it battles a tank or a vehicle, the attack doubles. And the second effect is activated. When it fights another card, the difference goes to your opponent's life points. Now Mechanism #3, attack the APC #4!"

Mechanism #3: Attack: 350 Defense: 150

Grimm: 2000 Collin: 1800

Collin didn't like the situation. He drew and didn't see his CO power. It changed from the real life and said, "Bring back 1 monster from the junk pile." Collin activated it and brought back the APC #4. Now he sacrificed it and played his Fighter #2. Collin explained the effect, "It now doesn't attack air units, it attacks ground units. Now Fighter #2, attack Mechanism #3!"

Fighter #2: Attack: 1450 Defense: 1050

Grimm: 900 Collin: 1800

Grimm drew and laughed his devilish laugh. He played his Anti-air #7. "The effect is when it battles an air unit, it TRIPLES the attack. Now I play my Super CO Power, Haymaker. It TRIPLES the attack power, but lowers the defense by 800. Now Anti-Air #7, attack the Fighter #2

Anti-Air #7: Attack: 500 Defense: 200

Now… Anti-Air #7: Attack: 4500 Defense: -600

Grimm: 900 Collin: -1250

Collin didn't see how he lost. He shook hands with Grimm, and went to Sasha. She saw her brother cry and said, "It was just a game, Collin. You made mistakes in the 3rd war, so why cry?" Collin just shrugged and got over it. Jake said to Collin, "Hey, dude, you rocked back there. Grimm just has the better deck and you didn't see what was going on." Sasha smiled when she saw Jake, and Jake smiled back. Grimm went over to Collin and said, "You were good back there, but I was totally into cards when I was your age and I just have the blood." Collin smiled and went to eat pie…

End

Yeah, the Grimm thing is fake, he just wanted to say that to Collin to make him happy. Please R&R!


End file.
